1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of liquid lens autofocus control.
2. Prior Art
Liquid lenses are a rather new development, and are expected to find wide application in consumer products, particularly low cost products such as cell phone cameras and the like because of their low cost, lack of moving parts, durability and electrical focus control. They do, however, require a controllable operating voltage of up to tens of volts for focus control. Such a controllable high voltage is generally not available in typical products that might use a liquid lens, particularly battery powered devices.